kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
If the Rain Stopped
is the 30 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Keima, lying on the ground, is shocked by the reappearance of the infamous, Ayumi Takahara, the first girl that Keima had to conquer after Elsie made a contract with. Ayumi is relieved to see that Keima is okay, stating that she had something to tell him. Keima then calls her Ayumi, a very informal way to refer to somebody. She then kicks him, stating not to call her by her first name. Keima then remembers that her memory had been erased and no longer remembers anything about the conquest. Ayumi said that she was looking for him because she heard that he and Chihiro had got into a fight. Keima then states that a fight can only occur if two people are on the same or similar levels. Keima states that he has no attachments to the real and is for that reason, it is not considered a 'fight.' Keima then leaves as if he had triumphed but then falls down, due to him not eating food for an extensive period of time. Ayumi asks him if he wanted food, but due to his famous attitude, tells her that it is impossible as he had just eaten; in his game. At the sports ground, Ayumi decides to give Keima her 'secret stash of calories' as he had been famished, no matter how much he denied this fact. Ayumi then asks him to make up with Chihiro, as she is Chihiro's best friend. Keima manages to irritate her throughout the discussion. However, Keima went in astonishment as Ayumi told him: "When I heard Chihiro bad mouthing you, I... I somehow got a bad feeling about it". Keima responds asking why she would get a bad feeling, but instead of a reply, she starts blushing and asks why that is so. She gets embarrassed so much that she decides to kick him on the head, and does not reply to Keima's question. Ayumi then starts leaving but reminds Keima that it is their turn to clean up the classroom. Elsie then comments that Ayumi is all energetic again. However, Keima is concerned if the target girl really loses all their memories of the conquest. Elsie replies that is an affirmed fact but tells Keima that "even if you say that they lose their memories, that doesn't mean that they'll return to the same as before because the crevice in Ayumi-san's heart was filled. She is shining brighter than before, right, Kami-sama?" Keima, who was blushing throughout Elsie's explanation, starts leaving. He tells her that Ayumi is the same as before and that the 'real' can't change easily. Elsie then asks Keima to save Chihiro but Keima says that he would rather wait around. He says that he would not get involved with the 'real' any longer, especially with the 'real' girls which call you things like cockroaches, specifically Chihiro. Back in the classroom, afterschool, Keima and Chihiro find themselves in a peculiar situation. Surprised to see one another, Keima asks her why she is here instead of Ayumi. Chihiro tells him that she was doing this as a favor to Ayumi, as the latter had more important things to attend to. Keima realizes that Ayumi had tricked him, showing her more 'crafty side.' Keima is infuriated stating that he would not go along this setup and decides to just clean. Chihiro then states that she is not going to apologize to Keima, but, says that calling him a cockroach might have been a little much. Keima is shocked and turns to Chihiro, but the latter quickly turns away. Keima then thinks that even a bad impression can turn into love impressions. However, Keima immediately disregards this and thinks its impossible, as only girls in games (true heroines) have that attribute. Keima thinks this as there was a bit of her left in their fight. Keima, who is still in thought, is pushed down by Chihiro. Keima finds out her item of affection, the boy she is staring at, inside the classroom. Chihiro, in fantasy, says how cool Yuuta (the item of her affection) is. Chihiro says that there is a big difference between Yuuta and Keima. She wonders how she could get closer to him, as even his birthday is coming up. She states that she is looking through magazines but has not found anything. Thanks to Keima's gaming prowess, he comments that "if she were to fall to such a suitable item, then you wouldn't have this problem." Keima asks her a series of trivial question about him to Chihiro. Chihiro, is not able to answer any of them, states that she had just got to know Yuuta recently. She gets embarrassed and looks away. Keima then tells that "to capture your partner without doing any analysis is absolutely absurd. Its like going on an expedition to the north pole in a swimsuit." Chihiro gets angry at Keima; "Wha...What about it!!" Keima never forgets to analyze his targets and that is why his confession events work every time. Chihiro comments that what he is talking about is in games. Regardless, Keima asks if she has had any successful confessions before. Chihiro lies saying that she has. Keima then affirms that it is ridiculous to group him with people who fail whether in games or real life. Chihiro then tells him that everything that he has said to her is all big talk as he has never been in love before. "Have you ever had a date before or kissed before? In real life?" Keima then blushes saying that those - the kiss events that had been initiated with previous events - were not anything important. Chihiro screams in shock, asking who it was that Keima had a kiss with. Chihiro then realizes that she had been spotted by Yuuta. In embarrassment, she makes both her and Keima duck and tells him to keep quiet. Chihiro then upset, asks Keima what she should do to get closer to Yuuta. "If you can go that far... then show me, with you knowledge, show me my... successful confession. Keima is shocked by this and questions why events keep occurring even though he said that he would not get involved with the 'real' anymore. Trivia *This chapter's title references , a song by . *The city scene shows Keima as . (Chapter 30, p.9) *A reference from was shown. (Chapter 30, p.14) References Category:Chapters Category:Summary